


Na twoje życzenie

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Series: High School Avengers aka Pomstujące Podlotki [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky to pocieszny dupek, Clint przestań, F/M, M/M, Natasha weź ich ogarnij, Steve też jest dupkiem, chłopaki dużo przeklinają jak Steve nie słyszy, cyrk na kółkach, komedia, podchody, swatanie, trzymaj się Tony
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: Po wielu miesiącach terapii u Charlesa Xaviera James Barnes jest wreszcie gotowy, by zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Może nie wszystko było tak różowe, jak by tego chciał, ale na razie był dobrej myśli. Przynajmniej nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby zaczął wcielać w życie swój plan uczynienia świata lepszym miejscem. Plan tyleż genialny, co i prosty, bo składał się tylko z trzech punktów:1. Pokazać staremu Starkowi, że już wszystko między nimi ok.2. Znaleźć Steve'owi jakąś dziewczynę, bo to aż nie do pomyślenia, żeby tak porządny facet nikogo nie miał.3. Skraść serce Natashy Romanoff.Czy cokolwiek mogło pójść nie tak? Pewnie, że nie!





	1. Chapter 1

– Mam nadzieję, że jesteś świadomy, że w każdej chwili możesz do mnie zadzwonić – powtórzył profesor Xavier, chyba szósty raz od momentu, w którym stało się jasne, że James czuł się wystarczająco dobrze, by zacząć znów przyzwyczajać się do ludzi.

– Jasne – odparł Barnes odruchowo, zarzucając na ramię torbę podróżną.

– James, mówię zupełnie poważnie. Jeśli cokolwiek będzie się działo, daj nam znać. To, że wyjeżdżasz, nie sprawi nagle, że zupełnie przestanę się o ciebie martwić.

Nienawidził, gdy zwracano się do niego pierwszym imieniem. Wprawdzie sam myślał o sobie tylko w ten sposób, ale zdecydowanie bezpieczniej czuł się, mówiono do niego zdrobniale. „James” mówili do niego tylko ci, którzy zamierzali udzielić mu reprymendy albo potraktować z protekcjonalizmem, na który być może zasługiwałoby nieposłuszne dziecko, ale nie doświadczony żołnierz po przejściach. Dlatego skrzywił się i już zaczął szykować jakąś ciętą ripostę. Wtedy jednak jego spojrzenie trafiło na twarz zmartwionego profesora – i gniew przeszedł mu jak ręką odjął.

– Spokojnie, profesorze. Na pewno zadzwonię.

Cholera, dlaczego ten człowiek tak na niego działał? Z resztą, nie tylko na niego. Na wszystkich, którzy znaleźli się pod jego skrzydłami. Nie ważne, jak bardzo zjechany miało się życiorys, ile szram na psychice, w Instytucie każdy mógł poczuć się jak w domu. Bezpieczeństwo szło tu w parze z nadzieją na lepszą przyszłość i James ani przez chwilę nie żałował, że pozwolono mu skorzystać z szansy na wywalczenie sobie choćby pozorów normalności.

Xavier uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, po ojcowsku, po czym zapytał z rozbawieniem i wyrozumiałością:

– Doszedłeś już do siebie po wczorajszych pożegnaniach?

James zaśmiał się i wzruszył ramionami. Jak na ilość alkoholu, jaką wmusił w niego Logan, czuł się zadziwiająco dobrze. Zapewne kluczowy był zbawienny wpływ serum, którego jednym ze skutków ubocznych było przyspieszanie przemiany materii, ale tak na dobrą sprawę Barnes zawsze miał mocną głowę.

– Czy wyglądam na kogoś, kto mógłby przeholować?

– Tak.

Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi wejściowych i zmierzył Sama Wilsona pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

– Nikt nie pytał cię o zdanie.

– A szkoda.

– Bynajmniej.

– Niesamowite. Znasz jeszcze jakieś trudne słowa?

– Chłopcy, proszę – przerwał im profesor Xavier. James uznał to za doskonały pretekst, żeby zrobić minę zbitego szczeniaka i zapytać:

– Nie mógłbym jednak zabrać się z Loganem?

– Mógłbyś – warknął Wilson. – Gdybyś nie zmarnował całego poranka na szczerzenie się do lustra i zebrał się dwie godziny wcześniej. A teraz rusz tyłek i chodź.

– Przepraszam za niego, profesorze, on jest taki niewychowany...

– Idź już, James. Przyjaciele na ciebie czekają.

Pewnie, profesor miał jak najbardziej rację, ale James wiedział też, że wielu nowych przyjaciół musiał porzucić w Instytucie. Westchnął i skupił się na tym, co do tej pory trzymało go przy zdrowych zmysłach i pomagało podjąć decyzję, co do dalszych kroków w nowym życiu.

Jeśli zostanie w Instytucie, nigdy nie zaprosi Natashy Romanoff na randkę, prawda?

Tylko dlatego przełknął dumę i, pożegnawszy się jeszcze raz z profesorem, ruszył za Samem do samochodu (którego wieku nawet nie skomentował). Z bagażem na tylnym siedzeniu i bezpiecznie przypięty pasami, był wreszcie gotowy, by ruszyć na spotkanie kobiety, która do reszty zawładnęła jego myślami.

– Co tak nagle ucichłeś? Mam się zacząć bać? – zapytał Sam, gdy tylko wyjechali na drogę I-648 N. – Knujesz coś, prawda?

– Może.

– Jeśli tylko spróbujesz czegoś dziwnego, wywalę cię za drzwi.

– Wilson, jedziemy samochodem.

– I co z tego? Myślisz, że to mnie powstrzyma?

– Nie dość, że jesteś dupkiem, to jeszcze masz serce z kamienia.

– Powiesz wreszcie, o co ci chodzi?

– Czy Natasha kogoś ma? – Liczył, że udało mu się zadać to pytanie wystarczająco nonszalancko, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzliwości Sama. Zapomniał jednak, że Sam nie był takim idiotą, za jakiego czasem próbował uchodzić.

– Nawet o tym nie myśl.

– Stary, chciałem tylko...

– Powiedziałem nie.

– Ale o co ci właściwie chodzi?

– O to, że Natasha po pierwsze jest dla ciebie za dobra, a po drugie dość już w życiu przeszła, żeby nie musieć się teraz użerać z takim bucem jak ty.

– Przecież jestem uroczy.

– Tak. Jak rozjechana ropucha i wiadro gwoździ.

– Może Natasha lubi ropuchy i gwoździe.

– Nie zdziw się, jak się obudzisz martwy.

– Wtedy się nie obudzę, deklu.

– Daleko jeszcze? – jęknął rozpaczliwie Sam w stronę wbudowanej nawigacji, która postanowiła potraktować jego pytanie całkowicie serio i ciepłym kobiecym głosem oznajmiła:

– Do celu podróży zostały czterdzieści dwie mile.

– Umrę tu. – Wilson zaniósł się opętańczym śmiechem i tak mocno zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy, że aż zbielały mu kłykcie. – Kurwa mać, umrę.

– Mój drogi, powinieneś darować sobie podobne słownictwo, bo złamiesz biednemu Steve'owi serce. Masz godzinę na przemyślenie swojego zachowania. – Słysząc cierpiętnicze westchnienie Sama, James uśmiechnął się złośliwie i zaproponował konspiracyjnym szeptem: – Ale jeśli opowiesz mi więcej o Natashy, to być może Steve o niczym się nie dowie.

– Być może? I to ma mnie przekonać?

– Jeśli zaraz nie zaczniesz mówić, dowie się na pewno.

Przez długą chwilę Sam zgrzytał zębami tak głośno, że James tylko czekał, aż wszystkie mu wypadną i potoczą się na podłogę. Niespodziewanie jednak zaczął mówić, a jego słowa były niczym miód na serce Barnesa.

– Jest twarda. Przerażająco twarda. Nie poznałem jej specjalnie dobrze, ale nie wydaje mi się też, aby ktokolwiek był w stanie to zrobić. Nat jest... nie tyle tajemnicza, co raczej po prostu zamknięta w sobie. Mam wrażenie, że za długo musiała radzić sobie sama i teraz ciężko jej się przyzwyczaić, że już nie ma takiej potrzeby. Odniosłem wrażenie, że Clintowi udało się trochę nadkruszyć mur, który wokół siebie zbudowała. Ale jemu też nie poszło łatwo. Chodzą plotki, że wszystko zaczęło się podczas misji w Budapeszcie.

Barnes zamknął oczy i dał się porwać opowieści tak niedorzecznej, że momentami miał wrażenie, że Sam próbuje mu wciskać kit. Nie było to jednak aż tak ważne. Liczyło się tylko to, że z radia sączyły się głębokie gitarowe brzmienia, wpadający przez uchylone okno wiatr muskał jego rozpuszczone włosy a każde kolejne słowo przybliżało go do upragnionego spotkania z Natashą.

Nawet się nie zorientował, gdy okazało się, że ich podróż dobiegła końca.

– Jeśli zasnąłeś, nie będę ci tego wszystkiego opowiadał jeszcze raz.

– Spokojnie, znam już wszystko na pamięć. I wiesz co?

– Nie, Barnes, nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, więc z łaski swojej stul pysk.

– Ja i Natasha Romanoff jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni.

Sam zawył, jakby słuchanie podobnych wyznań sprawiało mu fizyczny ból. James podskoczył, gdy uświadomił sobie, że temu niemal nieludzkiemu skowytowi towarzyszył znajomy śmiech. Drzwi od jego strony otworzyły się zapraszająco, a tuż za nimi stał szeroko uśmiechnięty Steve.

Barnes długo się nie zastanawiał. Ledwie uwolnił się z pasów, a już był na zewnątrz. Ułamek sekundy później wpadł prosto w ramiona przyjaciela. Z całych sił zaciągnął się znajomym zapachem, za którym zdążył stęsknić się dokładnie tak samo, jak za każdym innym elementem, który składał się na jego Steve'a. Nawet jeśli zapach ten był babciną mieszaniną potu, drzewa sandałowego i lawendy.

– Bardzo tęskniłeś? – zapytał, czując, jak Steve desperacko próbuje ukryć drżenie i łzy wzruszenia.

– Nawet nie wiesz jak.

– Oj, chyba się domyślam.

– Jak tam droga? – Steve nieporadnie wyplątał się z jego objęć i zerknął na Sama. Ten przewrócił oczami i wymamrotał:

– Bez komentarza.

– Zamówiliśmy pizzę. Macie ochotę? – Cholera, może Steve rzeczywiście był babcią? Taką mentalną. Nie miał nic lepszego do roboty niż proponowanie wszystkim jedzenia? Chociaż z drugiej strony Barnes rzeczywiście miał ochotę na pizzę. Tym bardziej, że tam, gdzie była pizza, mogła też być Natasha.

– Prowadź! – polecił, nie zastanawiając się dłużej nad tym, co mogła przynieść ta decyzja. W najgorszym wypadku po prostu skończy najedzony.

Steve ściągnął z tylnego siedzenia jego torbę, po czym ruszył w stronę wielkiego zabytkowego budynku, który jak dla Jamesa był zdecydowanie zbyt pretensjonalny. Ale nie zamierzał na to narzekać. Zwłaszcza jeśli przeniesienie się tutaj zaproponował mu gość, którego prawie zabił. Nie, wszyscy musieli zobaczyć, że James Buchanan Barnes był znowu dawnym sobą. A zwłaszcza Howard Stark i te dupki z TARCZY.

Nie potrafił skupić się na tym, co mówił Steve. Pewnie wiedza, jak trafić do kuchni czy łazienki z jego nowej sypialni, kiedyś mogła okazać się przydatna, ale teraz myślał wyłącznie o Natashy (o pizzy trochę też). Dlatego właśnie omal nie zawył z radości, gdy w końcu dotarł na własne przyjęcie powitalne.

Była tam. Siedziała na sofie oparta ramieniem o Clinta i spoglądała na Jamesa spod gęstych rzęs. Miał wrażenie, że rozbierała go wzrokiem na części pierwsze, że patrzy prosto w jego duszę. Czy podobało jej się to, co widziała? Musiało. Był przecież cholernie atrakcyjny i tylko ktoś zupełnie ślepy by tego nie... Kurwa mać. Odwróciła wzrok.

Steve chyba próbował przedstawić jego i Sama wszystkim zgromadzonym, ale jedynym, na co James potrafił się zdobyć, było niemrawe machnięcie dłonią. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż jakieś przedszkolne przedstawianie.

W kilku krokach znalazł się tuż przed Natashą i, wskazując na wolne miejsce obok niej, zapytał:

– Ktoś tu siedzi?

– Czy jeśli powiem, że tak, to sobie pójdziesz?

– Raczej nie.

– Więc siadaj, skoro tak bardzo musisz.

W ten właśnie sposób wykonał pierwszy krok ku zdobyciu serca kobiety swoich marzeń.

Chwilę później dodatkowo miał okazję skosztować najprawdopodobniej najlepszej pizzy w Nowym Jorku i obejrzeć film tak cudownie brutalny, że na samą wzmiankę o nim Charles Xavier pewnie straciłby przytomność i przez resztę życia spał z pluszowym misiem. W tle słyszał cichy szept Steve'a, który chyba próbował uspokoić z jakiegoś powodu zirytowanego młodego Starka. Gdzieś obok Sam śmiał się cicho z niewybrednych żartów przydupasa protagonisty.

Kurwa mać. Wreszcie był w domu.


	2. Chapter 2

Nic nie szło zgodnie z planem. No, może prawie nic. Dzięki specjalnie dla niego przygotowanemu programowi nauczania spędzał mnóstwo czasu z Natashą. Z Samem i Clintem też, ale to w sumie aż tak bardzo mu nie przeszkadzało. Zdecydowanie gorszy był fakt, że Steve szedł jakimś zupełnie innym tokiem edukacji. I to razem z młodym Starkiem, którego z tego właśnie błahego powodu Barnes coraz bardziej nienawidził.

Nie, wcale nie dramatyzował. On i Steve stanowili zespół. Przeszli razem przez gówno, przez jakie przejść mogą tylko najlepsi przyjaciele. I nawet nie chodziło tu o cholerną Hydrę. Od kiedy byli szczylami, polegali wyłącznie na sobie nawzajem. Raz po raz składali obietnice, że nic tego nie zmieni. A teraz? Teraz jakiś smarkacz ze śrubokrętem zajął jego miejsce.

I do tego jeszcze miał czelność rozpraszać go samym faktem swojego istnienia.

James stęknął z bólu, gdy po raz kolejny wylądował twarzą na macie treningowej. Zignorował szyderczy rechot Clinta i podniósł się pospiesznie. Zbyt wiele razy tego dnia zarył nosem w ziemię, by przejmować się kolejnym upadkiem. Nawet śmiech Clinta nie był już tak entuzjastyczny, co przy pierwszym potknięciu Barnesa.

Z resztą, to nie reakcje Clinta go irytowały.

– Jeśli jesteś zmęczony, możesz zrobić sobie przerwę.

Podniósł się powoli i spojrzał z niechęcią na Peggy Carter. Kiedyś wydawała mu się cudowna: niezależna i inteligentna, miała w sobie wszystko to, czego Steve szukał w partnerce. I wszystko układało się świetnie, naprawdę. Aż do momentu, w którym przestało, tylko nikt nie wyjaśnił Jamesowi dlaczego. Wtedy powoli zaczęło do niego docierać, że chociaż Peggy zachwycała się Stevem, to Jamesa nie koniecznie darzyła ciepłymi uczuciami. Patrzyła na niego dokładnie tak, jak na innych żołnierzy – z obojętnością czasem graniczącą z pogardą. W pewnym sensie to rozumiał. Zapewne miała dość dupków, którzy myśleli wyłącznie penisami i dostawali pomieszania zmysłów na widok kobiety w wojsku.

Być może to była jego wina. Niewiele trudu kosztowałoby go udowodnienie Peggy, że nie zaliczał się do takich szumowin. Problem polegał na tym, że teraz już nie wiedział, czy w ogóle jest taka potrzeba. Bo niby dlaczego James miałby starać się zaskarbić sobie sympatię kobiety, która bez słowa odpuściła sobie jego najlepszego przyjaciela?

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – sapnął, podrywając się z ziemi.

– Ja to bym jednak głosował za przerwą dla wszystkich – zaoponował Clint i James z trudem powstrzymał się przed podbiciem mu oka. Na szczęście dla nich obu, Barton skinął głową w stronę Sama klęczącego przed Natashą, która nie wyglądała na choćby spoconą. Nie dało się tego jednak powiedzieć o biednym Wilsonie, który z trudem łapał oddech.

Carter zmarszczyła brwi z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, jeszcze bardziej irytując tym Jamesa. Jednak, ku jego zaskoczeniu, niemal natychmiast złagodniała i stwierdziła, że mogą nawet wcześniej skończyć zajęcia, bo i tak zobaczyła już wszystko, co chciała.

– Suka – syknął James, gdy tylko upewnił się, że Peggy go nie usłyszy.

– Co mówiłeś o podobnym słownictwie? – fuknął na niego Sam, wciąż walcząc o powietrze.

– Mnie Steve lubi. Tobie by nie wybaczył.

– Meandry twojej logiki nigdy nie przestaną mnie zadziwiać.

– Meandry? Znasz jeszcze jakieś trudne słowa?

– Dlaczego nie lubisz Peg? – James omal nie wściekł się, że ktoś śmiał przerwać mu sprzeczkę z Samem. Łypnął gniewnie na Clinta i zamarł.

Znad ramienia łucznika, kątem oka zerkała na niego Natasha. Czy odpowiedź na to pytanie była dla niej ważna? Cholera, pewnie tak. W skrupulatności, z jaką wykonywała polecenia Carter, dało się dostrzec szczere uwielbienie. Relacja mistrz-uczeń na poziomie filmów o kung-fu. Świetnie, po prostu świetnie. Stąpał teraz po kruchym lodzie. Jedno złe słowo i straci nie tylko jakiekolwiek szanse na skradzenie Natashy serca, ale i zapewne większość zębów.

– Dała kosza Steve'owi. I to bez żadnego powodu. – Tak, to chyba była bezpieczna odpowiedź. Bo raczej nie powinien się przyznawać, że jego ego krwawiło za każdym razem, gdy Carter rzucała mu któreś ze swoich pogardliwych spojrzeń.

– To on dał jej kosza – sprostowała Romanoff.

Stwierdzenie, że świat Barnesa rozsypał się niczym zamek z kart, byłoby znacznym wyolbrzymieniem. A jednak James miał świadomość, że niewiele brakowało. Runęła bowiem część fundamentu, na którym zbudował obraz swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Dokładnie to, co powiedziałam.

– Nie, to nie możliwe.

Natasha przewróciła oczami i odeszła w stronę damskiej szatni.

– Chyba powinieneś pogadać ze Stevem – zasugerował Sam, zupełnie jakby uważał, że James na to nie wpadnie.

– Ciekawe kiedy, skoro cały czas chowa się gdzieś ze Starkiem – prychnął Barnes, na co Barton parsknął śmiechem, który nieporadnie próbował zamaskować kaszlem. – Chciałeś coś dodać?

– Nie, raczej nie – odparł Clint, ale James jakoś mu nie uwierzył. W jego spojrzeniu czaiło się coś złośliwego i przebiegłego, co kazało mu zakwalifikować Bartona do dupków, na których lepiej uważać.


	3. Chapter 3

Niespodziewane odkrycie w zestawieniu ze świadomością, że nieprędko będzie mu dane przedyskutować je ze Stevem, sprawiło, że James z frustracji prawie zgrzytał zębami i pod prysznicem, i gdy się przebierał, i w drodze na stołówkę.

– Nie mów mi, że dalej gniewasz się na Peggy – prychnął Clint znad swoich kanapek (zdaniem Jamesa, było w nich zdecydowanie zbyt dużo piklowanych ogórków, ale nie zamierzał tego komentować, bo tylko przyznałby, że jednak trochę obchodziło go, co ten dupek robił ze swoim życiem).

– Co on ma, czego ja nie mam? – zapytał, może nieco zbyt agresywnie i za mało precyzyjnie, bo Sam, Natasha i Clint spojrzeli na niego zupełnie zdezorientowani. Westchnął, odchrząknął i dodał: – Stark.

– Ale o co właściwie chodzi? – Barton był absolutnym geniuszem, gdy chodziło o udawanie idioty. James być może nawet podbiłby mu oko w nagrodę, gdyby tylko Natasha nie siedziała tuż obok.

– Ja i Steve zawsze pracowaliśmy jako duet. To ja powinienem teraz z nim trenować, nie ten dzieciak. Co on w ogóle potrafi? Umie chociaż walczyć? Nie sądzę.

– Jest strategiem i technologicznym geniuszem – odparł Sam, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało.

– To niczego nie tłumaczy – zaoponował Barnes, maltretując widelcem swoją porcję stołówkowego jedzenia, które ku jego zaskoczeniu wcale nie było tak paskudne, jak sobie wyobrażał. Przeciwnie, było całkiem niezłe i zapewne gdy już się opamięta, będzie mu bardzo przykro, że potraktował je tak podle. – Steve też zna się na strategii. A technicznego wsparcia nie powinno zabierać się na pole bitwy.

– Po prostu jeszcze nie widziałeś Tony'ego a akcji – skwitowała Natasha, wymownie marszcząc przy tym nos.

Chyba powinien był poważniej potraktować jej grymas i przynajmniej na razie odpuścić. Problem polegał na tym, że chodziło o Steve'a, a wszystko, co wiązało się ze Stevem było dla niego kurewsko ważne.

– A co takiego potrafi? Atakuje śrubokrętem?

– Jeśli jest taka potrzeba – odparł Clint śmiertelnie poważnym tonem.

– Nie no, pytam zupełnie poważnie, co on takiego ma, a czego mi brakuje? – Dlaczego tak uparcie go zbywali? Czy nie rozumieli, że naprawdę zależało mu na jasnych odpowiedziach?

– Mózg? – zasugerował Sam, na co Clint parsknął śmiechem. Na szczęście Natasha nie wyglądała na ani trochę tym rozbawioną. Przeciwnie, zareagowała ostrzej, niż się tego po niej spodziewał.

– Przykro mi, ale wiele się pozmieniało, gdy byłeś w Instytucie – oznajmiła oziębłym tonem. – Od dłuższego czasu Steve pracuje wyłącznie z Tonym, a ich osiągnięcia są tak dobre, że nie liczyłabym na kolejne rotacje w zespole. Poza tym, naprawdę nie widzę nic dziwnego w tym, że nasz drużynowy wynalazca i najlepszy strateg TARCZY pracują razem. To chyba ważne, żebyśmy podczas misji nie byli obładowani zbędnym balastem, tylko sprzętem, który naprawdę może się nam przydać, nie sądzisz?

Miała, oczywiście, rację. Problem polegał na tym, że James nie mógł tego tak po prostu przyznać. Z jednej strony chodziło o jego urażoną dumę. Z drugiej – o relację ze Stevem, która coraz bardziej cierpiała. Dlatego musiał walczyć dalej, choć na drugiej szali leżała jego upragniona randka z Natashą.

– To tylko dzieciak – syknął.

– Genialny dzieciak.

– I co z tego?

– To, że Steve bardzo go lubi.

Przez irytująco długą chwilę walczył z Natashą na gniewne spojrzenia. Nie miał z nią najmniejszych szans, tym bardziej, że ona ewidentnie próbowała dać mu coś do zrozumienia, a on nijak nie potrafił pojąć, o co właściwie jej chodziło.

– Mnie też lubi.

– To zupełnie co innego.

– Tak. Bo mnie lubi jak najlepszego przyjaciela i ufa mi, bo wie, że może na mnie polegać. Zawsze.

– No właśnie – wtrącił Clint z krzywym uśmiechem. – Tylko tyle. Nic więcej.

– Tylko? Powiedz mi, Barton, bardzo lubisz swoje zęby? A może mam je wyprowadzić na spacer?

– Wyluzuj, stary. Po prostu próbuję dać ci do zrozumienia, że Stark ma dla Rogersa zdecydowanie więcej zastosowań.

James zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Im dłużej z nimi rozmawiał, tym mniej rozumiał, ale wiedział jedno: spędzanie większości doby z bogatym, rozpieszczonym bachorem musiało być męczarnią i jako najlepszy przyjaciel czuł się zmuszony ruszyć Steve'owi z odsieczą. I tak się składało, że ten plan mógł bardzo sprytnie połączyć z innym, który czekał na wcielenie w życie od kilku lat.

Bo przecież jeśli uda mu się zeswatać Steve'a z jakąś uroczą niewiastą, Rogers będzie miał doskonałą wymówkę, by uwolnić się od Starka.


	4. Chapter 4

Wiedział, że sam niewiele zdziała. Steve był na to zdecydowanie zbyt cwany i zbyt nieśmiały. To przecież nie tak, że James nigdy wcześniej nie próbował przyjaciela zeswatać. Przeciwnie, od wielu lat robił co w jego mocy, żeby nie musieć dłużej patrzeć na jego samotność. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co takiego robił źle.

Ktoś mógłby zapytać: James, ale skoro Steve najwyraźniej nie ma na to wszystko ochoty, to po co to robisz? Odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna: od tego właśnie są przyjaciele. James po prostu wiedział, czego Steve potrzebuje i nie obchodziło go zupełnie, co Steve miał na ten temat do powiedzenia.

I zanim ktokolwiek zarzuciłby mu, że był despotycznym manipulatorem – Steve nie nadawał się do tego, żeby żyć w samotności. Nikt nie wiedział o tym lepiej niż James Buchanan Barnes, który od wielu lat obserwował tęskne spojrzenia, jakie przyjaciel rzucał zakochanym parom, wysłuchiwał jego westchnień, które rozlegały się zawsze, gdy fabuła oglądanego wspólnie filmu wojennego przerywana była wątkiem miłosnym, nie wspominając już w ogóle o tych wszystkich szkicach, o których istnieniu zdaniem Steve'a James nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Nie, Steve potrzebował partnerki. I to najlepiej uszytej na miarę swojego wyidealizowanego wyobrażenia miłości.

Niestety, nie było szans, żeby znalazł kogoś takiego zupełnie sam. Dlatego właśnie postanowił upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

– Mam plan – szepnął konspiracyjnie, zagradzając Natashy drogę po jednym z najdłuższych i najbardziej irytujących treningów, jakie miał nieszczęście przetrwać.

Romanoff uniosła brew, skrzyżowała ramiona i prychnęła:

– Zaskocz mnie. – Nic w jej głosie nie sugerowało, że była rzeczywiście zainteresowana tym, co James zamierzał powiedzieć, ale to musiały być tylko pozory. Przecież gdyby naprawdę nie chciała go wysłuchać, po prostu by sobie poszła. A James nijak nie zdołałby jej zatrzymać.

– Podwójna randa – wypalił. – Ja, ty, Steve i jego dziewczyna.

Brwi agentki uniosły się jeszcze wyżej. W zielonych oczach błysnęło szczere rozbawienie. Może i nie potraktowała go poważnie, ale przynajmniej wciąż go słuchała. Zatem istniała szansa, że jego misja niesienia miłości jednak zakończy się sukcesem.

– Jego dziewczyna? – zapytała powoli Nat, najwyraźniej nie potrafiąc zdecydować, czy jest zażenowana, czy może raczej woli parsknąć śmiechem.

– Jeśli jakąś ma. – James uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Cholera, chyba jednak nie potrzebował tych zajęć z prowadzenia przesłuchań. Przecież szło mu świetnie!

– A jeśli nie ma dziewczyny?

– To mu jakąś znajdę.

– I myślisz, że to dobry pomysł?

– Pewnie, że tak.

Natasha przewróciła oczami. Z jakiegoś powodu Jamesa strasznie to zirytowało. Zupełnie jakby w ten sposób podważała całą jego inteligencję. A przecież nie mogła tego zrobić jednym prostym wywróceniem oczu. Nie, James był na to zdecydowanie zbyt bystry. Jak mogła tego nie widzieć?

– Słuchaj, znam Steve'a i wiem, że jest strasznym pracoholikiem. Nie ważne, ile zadań mu przydzielą, on i tak weźmie sobie na głowę kilka dodatkowych. Jako jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie mogę tak po prostu na to patrzeć i nic z tym nie robić. Muszę pomóc mu znaleźć życiową równowagę, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

Tak, chciał, żeby to zabrzmiało seksownie. I doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mu wyszło. Nie miał więc pojęcia dlaczego jedynym, co udało mu się osiągnąć, było kolejne wywrócenie oczami.

– O co ci właściwie chodzi? Przecież to dobry pomysł.

– Szukanie Steve'owi dziewczyny na siłę to twoim zdaniem dobry pomysł?

– A niby nie? Przecież to rozwiąże większość jego problemów. – W tym również konieczność spędzania większości dnia ze Starkiem.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że Steve nie jest w stanie sam sobie kogoś znaleźć?

– Cholera, znam go od dziecka – syknął, coraz bardziej zirytowany i podniecony zarazem. Boże, jak ona na niego działała! – Uwierz mi, jest absolutnie beznadziejny w kontaktach z kobietami. Jeśli mu nie pomogę, skona w samotności.

– I od ilu lat próbujesz to osiągnąć?

James zastanowił się. Część jego wspomnień wciąż osnuta była gęstą mgłą i sesje z profesorem Xavierem dały mu do zrozumienia, że tak było lepiej. Mimo to doskonale pamiętał pierwszy raz, gdy wyciągnął Steve'a na podwójną randkę. On miał na sobie swoją najlepszą niebieską koszulę, a Steve jego stare spodnie, które musiał zacisnąć paskiem na najdalsze oczko, a całość i tak jeszcze wzmocnić szelkami. Poszli wtedy do galerii sztuki, żeby Steve mógł się wykazać. Skończyło się na tym, że Rogers, owszem, wykazał się, ale tylko wobec podstarzałej i jadącej lawendą pani kustosz, a James musiał w trybie natychmiastowym odprowadzić do domów dwie znudzone niewiasty.

– Niedługo minie sześć lat.

– To brzmi jakbyś był troskliwym i skorym do poświęceń przyjacielem.

– To cały ja.

– Fantastycznie. Wiesz co? Podoba mi się ten pomysł.

Nie, żeby się tego nie spodziewał, ale tak szybko? Z jednej strony czuł, że zbyt łatwo mu poszło. Ale z drugiej, uśmiech Natashy wyglądał tak szczerze i słodko! Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

– Naprawdę?

– Tak. I wiesz, co? Jeśli uda ci się zeswatać Steve'a z jakąś dziewczyną, to nie będziesz potrzebował żadnych wymówek, żeby zaprosić mnie na randkę.

Jej uśmiech nigdy wcześniej nie był tak promienny. Przez dłuższą chwilę James wpatrywał się w Natashę z bezmyślnym zachwytem i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co zaproponowała. Zawsze uważał się za specjalistę w kwestii relacji damsko-męskich. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, miał w tym przecież niemałe doświadczenie. A mimo to, pod wpływem spojrzenia Natashy, dłonie zaczęły mu się pocić, myśli uciekały we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach, a język stanął mu kołkiem w gardle.

Chciała się z nim umówić. Naprawdę tego chciała. Cholera, właśnie stał się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.

Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, dlaczego właściwie zaczął tę rozmowę. No tak, życie nie mogło być aż tak różowe.

– Będę zaszczycony, ale...

– Ale?

– Ale niespecjalnie jeszcze orientuję się w dziewczynach, które należą chodzą do naszej szkoły.

– Och, rozumiem. Więc potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, żeby wybrać spośród nich właściwą kandydatkę.

– Tak właśnie.

– Cóż, to całkiem zrozumiałe. W takim razie przygotuję listę uczennic, a ty zrobisz z nią, co uważasz za stosowne. Co ty na to?

– Natasho, jesteś aniołem.

Zatrzepotała rzęsami i oparła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– Wiem. Naprawdę, wiem.


	5. Chapter 5

Los znów uśmiechnął się do Jamesa Buchanana Barnesa. Jeszcze tego samego dnia, zaledwie kilka godzin po rozmowie z Natashą, wpadł na Steve'a w kuchni. To musiał być znak od świata, że robił dokładnie to, co należało. Z bólem serca stwierdził jednak, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie miał tyle szczęścia. Podkrążone i przekrwione oczy mówiły same za siebie. Coś bardzo złego działo się z Rogersem i jeśli James natychmiast czegoś z tym nie zrobi, słońce znów opuści jego życie. A na to nie mógł pozwolić. Nie teraz, gdy Natasha obiecała, że będzie się z nim umawiać.

– Wyglądasz, jakby coś cię przeżuło i wypluło – spróbował zażartować, podchodząc do Steve'a i obejmując go ramieniem.

Rogers uśmiechnął się do niego blado znad kubka z zieloną herbatą.

– I tak właśnie się czuję.

Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, James zasugerowałby piwo (albo lepiej coś mocniejszego), ale niestety, Steve nie tylko nie przepadał za samą koncepcją picia alkoholu, ale i nawet nie potrafił się upić. W chwilach takich jak ta James nienawidził Erskine'a za jego cudowne serum.

– Co w takim razie powiesz na wieczór ze mną?

– A co mielibyśmy robić?

– Chciałem przedyskutować z tobą pewną kwestię.

O, właśnie dlatego potrzebował Natashy. Ledwie skończył mówić, a oczy Steve'a zmrużyły się podejrzliwie. Rogers strząsnął z siebie ramię Barnesa, niby po to, by ściągnąć naleśnik z patelni i przygotować następny, ale ukryty przekaz był dość jasny. Równie dobrze mógłby powiedzieć „Nie ze mną te numery, Bucky”.

– Chodzi o podwójną randkę – wyznał James, wiedząc doskonale, że jedyne, co może go uratować, to właściwa mieszanina podstępu i najczystszej prawdy.

– Słucham?

– Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Natasha zgodziła się, że ze mną gdzieś wyjdzie, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że pójdziecie też ty i twoja dziewczyna.

– Mo-moja dziewczyna? – zająknął się Steve, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że para unosząca się znad smażonego naleśnika przybrała niebezpiecznie ciemną barwę.

– Jego dziewczyna?

Obaj jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki odwrócili się w stronę drzwi do kuchni, w których stał młody Stark. Patrzył na nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami, równie przekrwionymi, co Steve'a. Na jego twarzy niedowierzanie mieszało się z nienawiścią tak płomienną, że Jamesowi dreszcz przebiegł po plecach. Mimo to zdołał z siebie wykrztusić:

– No tak. Bo przyznaj szczerze, czy nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że taki porządny facet nikogo nie ma?

Twarz Starka stężała. Chorobliwa bladość jeszcze się pogłębiła. Spojrzenie gniewnie zwężonych oczu przeniósł na Steve'a, po czym wysyczał:

– Tak. Masz rację. To absolutnie nie do pomyślenia.

Po czym wyszedł.

– A tego co ugryzło? Jest zły, bo też nikogo nie ma? – prychnął James, próbując obrócić wszystko w żart. Chyba niespecjalnie mu wyszło, bo gdy spojrzał na Steve'a, ten był blady jak śmierć.

Kurwa mać. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? Dlaczego nikt nie chciał mu nic powiedzieć? Dlaczego wszyscy woleli bawić się w jakieś idiotyczne podchody? A potem, oczywiście, będzie na niego, że to on jest głupim, nieczułym bucem. Z zaciekłością godną mordercy zerwał z patelni mocno przypalonego naleśnika (niech cholera weźmie Starka, mechaniczna ręka sprawdzała się w każdych warunkach, nawet w kuchni) i ostrożnie zaczął ładować go do ust.

– Słuchaj, Steve, musi być przecież jakaś miła dziewczyna, która wpadła ci w oko.

– Musi? – syknął Rogers przez zaciśnięte szczęki.

– Nie wykręcaj się. Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

– Chyba jednak nie.

– Oj, daj spokój. Czasem mam wrażenie, że zamiast nabierać doświadczenia, robisz się w tym coraz słabszy. Ale nie martw się. Zajmę się wszystkim.

– Wolałbym móc sam się tym zająć, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

– Jeśli zostawię to tobie, obaj umrzemy, zanim zdążysz kogoś wyrwać.

– Szło mi całkiem nieźle, zanim zacząłeś się wtrącać.

– Stary, błagam. – James przełknął ostatni kawałek naleśnika i złożył dłonie jak do modlitwy. – Od tego zależy moja przyszłość.

– O czym ty bredzisz? – Steve był zbyt zbity z tropu, żeby dalej się gniewać.

– To jedyny sposób, żeby Natasha zaczęła traktować mnie poważnie.

– Nie uważasz, że zaczęłaby traktować cię poważnie, gdyby miała pewność, że ty traktujesz poważnie ją?

James podniósł dłoń z wyciągniętym palcem wskazującym i już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, uświadomił sobie jednak, że nie miał na to żadnych odpowiedzi czy kontrargumentów. To naprawdę było bardzo dobre pytanie. Problem polegał na tym, że James nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak pokazać Natashy, że naprawdę mu na niej zależało. Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że nie było to zwykłe zauroczenie, które miało się rozwiać pod wpływem najdrobniejszej zmiany uczuć. Była najmądrzejszą, najsprytniejszą, najodważniejszą i najbardziej tajemniczą dziewczyną, jaką kiedykolwiek poznał.

Niestety, nie miał jaj, żeby przyznać się do tego wszystkiego przed Stevem, ani tym bardziej przed samą Natashą, a jedyne, co zdołał z siebie wykrztusić to:

– I co mam jej powiedzieć? Że lubię rude?

– Ale uważasz, że to ja mam problem.

– Bo masz.

– Wcale nie jesteś ode mnie lepszy.

– Stul pysk. Wchodzisz w to czy nie?

– Nie udawaj, że dajesz mi wybór, skoro go nie dajesz.

– Robię to dla twojego dobra, idioto.

– Kretyn.

– Dupek.

– Zabraniam ci, ale to kategorycznie zabraniam, umawiać mnie za moimi plecami.

– Spokojnie, przygotuję ci katalog.

– Łaskawco. – Steve przewrócił oczami, wciąż nie tak rozluźniony, jak James by tego sobie życzył. Przecież nigdy wcześniej nie miał problemu z podobnymi akcjami. Co się zmieniło? – Ale mówiłem poważnie. Nie życzę sobie żadnego swatania.

– Zupełnie jakbyś zapomniał, że jestem wzorem wszelkich cnót.

– Tylko ta świadomość powstrzymuje mnie przed wybiciem ci zębów. Ale ostrzegam, że ślizgasz się po granicy mojej cierpliwości.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.


	6. Chapter 6

Nie spodziewał się, że będzie mu szło aż tak źle. Przecież starał się, i to cholernie. Dziewczyny też przechodziły same siebie. A jednak czegoś kluczowego najwyraźniej brakowało w genialnym planie Jamesa Buchanana Barnesa.

Natasha zgodnie z obietnicą przesłała mu kompletą listę uczennic uczęszczających do specjalnej placówki TARCZY. Tak jak podejrzewał, wszystkie były wyjątkowe. I nie miał tu na myśli zwykłego cielesnego piękna. Na to akurat w ogóle niespecjalnie zwracał uwagę, bo wiedział doskonale, że Steve'a też niekoniecznie to obchodziło. Ale, do cholery, skoro wszystkie zostały wybrane przez Fury'ego i Coulsona, musiały być wyjątkowe. I były. Zdolne, inteligentne, oczytane i wysportowane – każda z nich miała w sobie coś, co czyniło z niej nieoszlifowany diament, któremu brakowało jedynie odrobiny miłości, by stał się najcenniejszym kamieniem we wszechświecie.

A mimo to z dnia na dzień Steve stawał się coraz bardziej markotny i coraz trudniej przychodziło mu ukrywanie irytacji. Nie przebierał w słowach, by zbyć dziewczyny, które James tak przebiegle podtykał mu pod nos. I nie ważne, jak brzmiało pytanie:

– Hej, słyszałam, że szukasz kogoś do pomocy przy projekcie z trucizn i środków odurzających. To prawda?

– Moja przyjaciółka właśnie zachorowała i zwolnił mi się bilet do kina na ten nowy musical. Chcesz iść?

– Podobno świetnie radzisz sobie z walką w zwarciu. Nie chciałbyś pomóc mi w treningu, pokazać kilku chwytów, no wiesz?

Odpowiedź zawsze była taka sama:

– Przykro mi, jestem bardzo zajęty.

I jeszcze ten cholerny nacisk na „zajęty”! Nie zostawiał im żadnych wątpliwości, że nie był zainteresowany, a czającemu się nieopodal Jamesowi dobitnie dawał do zrozumienia, że wybicie zębów zbliżało się coraz szybciej.

Zachowanie Rogersa wprost koszmarnie wpływało na statystyki Barnesa. Skąd miał wiedzieć, która z kandydatek była w jego typie, skoro Steve wszystkie odsyłał z niczym?

W pewnym momencie James próbował namówić Sama, żeby mu pomógł, ale ten był tak zniesmaczony samą koncepcją swatania Kapitana, że naciskanie na niego nie miało większego sensu. Kolejnym potencjalnym sprzymierzeńcem był Clint, ale ten tylko wyśmiał Jamesa i ostrzegł go przed solidnym wpierdolem, przed którym nijak nie ucieknie.

Ale to wszystko wcale nie było jeszcze tak złe. Zdecydowanie najgorszy był fakt, że im bardziej starał się znaleźć Steve'owi idealną dziewczynę, tym więcej czasu Natasha spędzała ze Starkiem. Nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Najpierw obiecywała mu randkę, a teraz na krok nie odstępowała dupka, przez którego zaczął się cały ten cyrk.

I nie, James nie był aż tak zapatrzonym w siebie bufonem, żeby wychodzić z założenia, że nie potrzebuje niczyjej rady. Przeciwnie, prawie codziennie próbował kogoś zapytać, o co właściwie chodziło i kto uparcie chciał zrobić z niego idiotę. Problem polegał na tym, że nikt nie chciał mu nic powiedzieć.

Nie tylko cierpliwość Rogersa była na wyczerpaniu. Barnes też czuł, że dłużej tak nie pociągnie.

Dlatego właśnie postanowił dopaść Natashę, przycisnąć ją do muru i zmusić do mówienia. Wiedział doskonale, że jeśli ktoś w tej pieprzonej posiadłości skończonych kretynów miał znać odpowiedzi na jego pytania, to była to właśnie Romanoff.

Był ospały piątkowy wieczór. Clint, Sam i Banner postanowili gdzieś wybyć. Steve został wezwany na specjalne zgromadzenie TARCZY. A to oznaczało, że w posiadłości powinny zostać tylko trzy osoby. James pogratulował sobie tych jakże sprytnych kalkulacji, gdy w jednym z salonów zastał Natashę i Starka. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy obecność smarkacza była mu na rękę, ale w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że z nim też musiał się rozmówić. Intuicja podpowiadała Jamesowi, że Stark odgrywał w tym burdelu jedną z głównych ról.

– Możecie mi wreszcie wyjaśnić, o co właściwie chodzi z tymi waszymi podchodami?

– To zależy. Jak ci idzie ze Stevem? – zapytała Nat z podejrzliwym błyskiem w oczach. Jednocześnie objęła Starka ramieniem i przyciągnęła go siebie.

– Szczerze? Tragicznie. – James robił wszystko, by nie zwracać uwagi na swobodę, z jaką Romanoff i Stark bezczelnie przytulali się na jego oczach. – Zaczynam tracić nadzieję, że mi się uda.

– Co musiałoby się stać, żebyś dał sobie spokój?

Zazgrzytał gniewnie zębami. Co za idiotyczne pytanie!

– Chciałbym po prostu wiedzieć, że Steve jest szczęśliwy.

– A jeśli był szczęśliwy, zanim zacząłeś mieszać się w jego życie? – zapytał Stark, omal nie opluwając się jadem.

James już miał mu odpyskować, słowa już pchały mu się na usta... I wtedy prawda, tak oczywista, tak kurewsko oczywista, uderzyła w niego z siłą rozpędzonej ciężarówki. Jak mógł wcześniej tego nie dostrzec? Przecież wszystkie podpowiedzi od samego początku miał podstawione pod sam nos.

– Kurwa. Mać.

Im bardziej naciskał na Steve'a, tym gorzej im się układało, tym bardziej małomówny robił się Rogers i tym częściej wściekał się na Barnesa bez najmniejszego powodu. A Stark z dnia na dzień robił się coraz bardziej ponury i markotny. I jeszcze te komentarze, że Steve'owi szło dobrze, zanim James zaczął się wtrącać. I nacisk na „zajęty”.

Steve Rogers wcale nie chciał wymówki, aby nie musieć spędzać czasu ze Starkiem. Steve Rogers UMAWIAŁ się ze Starkiem.

Ale nie to było problemem. Nie. W gruncie rzeczy James miał w nosie, z nim spotykał się Steve. Ważne było wyłącznie to, żeby jego przyjaciel był szczęśliwy. Co z tego, że Stark był bogatym, rozpieszczonym dupkiem. Jeśli Rogersowi było z tym dobrze – dlaczego Barnesa miałoby to boleć?

Problem polegał na tym, że Steve wychodził z siebie, żeby to wszystko przed nim ukryć. A nie da się tak po prostu ukryć tego, że się kogoś kocha. I to na pewno nie przed najlepszym przyjacielem. Bo przecież byli przyjaciółmi. Powinni mówić sobie wszystko. Móc rozmawiać na każdy temat. Zwłaszcza, gdy chodziło o ważne rzeczy.

A to było ważne. Ważne, bo ten dzieciak najwyraźniej był dla Steve'a cholernie ważny, a mimo to ten dupek wolał Starka skrzywdzić i od siebie odepchnąć, niż po prostu przyznać przed Jamesem, że się z nim umawiał. Barnes aż zazgrzytał zębami z ledwie tłumionego gniewu. Miał przed sobą obraz skrajnego załamania nerwowego z pierwszymi objawami złamanego serca. I wcale mu się to nie podobało.

Ale przecież obiecał, że pomoże Rogersowi kogoś znaleźć, prawda? Kim by był, gdyby nie zamierzał dotrzymać słowa? Na pewno nie najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego tylko można sobie wymarzyć.

– Wydaje mi się, że w tej sytuacji możemy zrobić tylko jedno – wysyczał ze złośliwym uśmiechem rozlewającym mu się po ustach.

Stark uniósł brew i spojrzał na Jamesa nieufnie. Bo i niby dlaczego miałby mu ufać? Barnes nie dał mu ku temu najmniejszych powodów. Więcej, na jego miejscu pewnie już planowałby wypruwanie flaków. Mimo to Stark najwyraźniej postanowił dać mu szansę. Może miała z tym coś wspólnego dłoń Natashy delikatnie przeczesująca jego włosy. A może chodziło o świadomość, że cokolwiek by się stało, Steve i James nadal byli przyjaciółmi.

Bez względu na przyczynę, Stark, z zadziwiającą jak na siebie uprzejmością, zapytał:

– To znaczy?

– Musimy się na nim zemścić.


	7. Chapter 7

Zupełnie inaczej stworzył w myślach jego obraz. Owszem, posługiwał się jedynie nielicznymi obserwacjami, strzępkami plotek i pogłosek, ale i tak nie spodziewał się, że będzie aż tak daleki od prawdy. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że młody Stark jest nadętym bucem, dokładnie takim jak jego ojciec. I wiele wskazywało na to, że Stark bardzo starał się, aby wszystkim wydawało się, że taka była prawda.

W rzeczywistości jednak był kurewsko inteligentny i jeszcze bardziej wrażliwy. Im dłużej ze sobą rozmawiali, tym mocniej James utwierdzał się w tym przekonaniu. I nawet mu się to podobało.

Gdy zaproponował, że w ramach zemsty Stark powinien przez jakiś czas udawać, że jego związek ze Stevem był skończony, omal nie zapiał z zachwytu, słysząc odpowiedź:

– Czy ciebie do reszty pogięło? Tak, jestem na niego zły. Ale nie tak bardzo, żeby kazać mu cierpieć. I to jeszcze w samym środku konfliktu z Latverią! No dalej! Zaskocz mnie! Masz jeszcze jakieś bezduszne i prostackie propozycje?

Ach, to był miód na uszy Jamesa! Wprawdzie Barnes nie miałby najmniejszych skrupułów, by dopiec Steve'owi tak, żeby nie mógł spać po nocach, ale opór Starka szczerze go wzruszył. Bo czy mogło być coś cudniejszego niż miłość tak głęboka, że nawet myśl o sprawieniu ukochanej osobie bólu wywoływała obrzydzenie?

Tak się jednak składało, że relacja Jamesa i Steve'a działała na zupełnie innych warunkach. Dlatego właśnie zwyczajnie obiecał Starkowi, że postara się Rogersa za bardzo nie poturbować. A przynajmniej nie bardziej, niż było to konieczne.

– Wiesz, że jeśli przegniesz, będę musiał cię zabić? – zapytał Stark. Jego jasne oczy równie dobrze mogłyby być soplami lodu. Albo emiterami promieni śmierci. Albo soplami lodu i emiterami promieni śmierci jednocześnie.

– Niczego innego się nie spodziewam – odparł James i ukłonił mu się w pas. Boże, jaki on był uroczy. Nic dziwnego, że Steve świata poza nim nie widział. Nie, żeby James zamierzał kiedykolwiek przyznać to na głos, ale naprawdę cieszyło go, że Steve był z kimś takim jak Stark.

Z tym ostrzeżeniem w pamięci, przyczaił się na Steve'a w drzwiach do siłowni. Była środa, trochę po trzynastej. Rogers skończył zajęcia teoretyczne i miał właśnie kilkugodzinną przerwę, bo zazwyczaj zdawał Fury'emu raport między siedemnastą a osiemnastą. Najczęściej wolny czas Steve poświęcał na sparring ze Starkiem w specjalnie do tych celów przygotowanym pomieszczeniu w posiadłości. James nie zamierzał nawet zastanawiać się, jak wyglądały owe „sparringi”. Liczył się wyłącznie fakt, że tego dnia Stark miał spóźnić się na tyle, by James zdążył spuścić Steve'owi zasłużony wpierdol.

– Bucky? Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał Steve, zatrzymując się gwałtownie i szukając wzrokiem albo drogi ucieczki, albo potencjalnej partnerki, którą w jego mniemaniu James mógł mu przyprowadzić.

– Nic. Po prostu pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy razem poćwiczyć. – To powiedziawszy, James płynnym ruchem odbił się od ściany i gestem zaprosił Steve'a do siłowni.

– Wiesz, Buck, jestem z kimś umówiony...

– Och, tak, wiem. Jesteś zajęty.

Steve nie był idiotą. Przeciwnie, był nad wyraz inteligentny. Erskine nie wybrałby go do swojego projektu, gdyby jedynymi atutami Rogersa były odwaga i dobre serce. Teraz, z umysłem wzmocnionym przez serum, Steve był zapewne jednym z najbardziej błyskotliwych agentów TARCZY.

Nie było opcji, żeby nie zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Istniała też spora szansa, że domyślał się, czego mógł się dowiedzieć Barnes. Szkoda tylko, że było już zdecydowanie za późno na szukanie pokojowych rozwiązań.

Gdy Rogers zrobił pierwszych kilka kroków w głąb siłowni, Barnes zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi i rzucił się do ataku.

Atak z zaskoczenia był całkiem niezłym sposobem na zwalenie Kapitana Ameryki z nóg. Problem polegał na tym, że Kapitan, nawet leżąc, był śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Ledwie Jamesowi udało się podstawić mu nogę i z dość nieprzyjemnym chrzęstem kolana posłać na ziemię, a Steve natychmiast przetoczył się tak, że James musiał wykonać bardzo niepewny i błyskawiczny skok, by zupełnie nie stracić równowagi.

Ale na to Steve już był przygotowany. Jego dłoń dopadła kostkę Jamesa, gdy ten był jeszcze w powietrzu i nie miał żadnego oparcia. Z impetem załadował twarzą w matę. Choć przed oczami miał miliony gwiazd, zmusił się do przewrotu. I dobrze zrobił, bo Steve właśnie wycelował potężnego kopniaka w miejsce, w którym zaledwie ułamek sekundy wcześniej znajdował się bok Jamesa.

– Buck, wiesz doskonale, że nie musimy tego robić – sapnął Rogers z oczami ciskającymi gromy.

– Och, to ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie mam wyboru. I że robię to wyłącznie na twoje życzenie, deklu – odwarknął James, ani na chwilę nie tracąc skupienia.

Doskonale wiedział, na co się pisze, gdy zaczynał tę walkę. W głębi serca liczył jednak na to, że Steve potraktuje go ulgowo. Był w błędzie. Najwyraźniej Rogers właśnie osiągnął granice wytrzymałości i postanowił odpłacić Barnesowi za kilka tygodni zupełnie niepotrzebnych podchodów.

Wymierzali sobie cios za ciosem, kopniak za kopniakiem. Mata trzeszczała rozpaczliwie pod naporem ich ciał. Ubrania puszczały w szwach, nieprzystosowane, by wytrzymać działanie podobnych ekscesów. Jakoś żaden z nich nie zdążył przebrać się w bardziej adekwatne stroje. Trudno jednak przejmować się dziurą w spodniach, gdy ze stłuczonej wargi zaczyna cieknąć krew, a przed oczami miota się milion gwiazd.

– O co ci właściwie chodzi? – syknął mu Steve prosto na ucho, na szczęście nie wkładając całej siły w podduszanie.

Obaj byli już poważnie zmęczeni, nie, nie dlatego, że walka była aż tak intensywna. To po prostu koszmarnie wyczerpujące – być zmuszonym do sprania tyłka swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Dlatego przez ostatnie kilka chwil ich starcie sprowadzało się do zamarcia w morderczym uścisku i bezładnego tarzania po macie w bezowocnych próbach oswobodzenia.

– Domyśl się, dupku!

– Nie zamierzam się niczego domyślać!

– A o co może chodzić? O twój związek ze Starkiem, idioto!

Steve zamarł. A potem, powoli, z przerażeniem malującym się na twarzy, puścił Jamesa.

– Skąd wiesz...? – zapytał, ocierając pięścią cieknącą z nosa krew.

– Bo mi powiedział.

– Rozmawialiście? Ze sobą?

James nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wzięciem przykładu z Natashy i po prostu przewrócił oczami. Siedzieli teraz na przeciwko siebie, dyszeli ciężko i mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Barnesowi było nawet trochę przykro; zupełnie nie rozumiał, skąd brał się strach przyjaciela, ale wiedział jedno: w ogóle nie powinno go tam być.

– Myślałem, że go nienawidzisz.

Och. „Nienawiść” była zdecydowanie zbyt mocnym słowem. Owszem, odrobinę gardził Starkiem, ale teraz, gdy miał w końcu okazję lepiej go poznać, wiedział, że w gruncie rzeczy nawet nie było go za co nienawidzić. A jednak najwyraźniej Steve uznał jego otwartą niechęć za wystarczającą barierę, aby nie mówić Jamesowi o swoim związku. I to było kurewsko wkurwiające.

– I dlatego postanowiłeś wszystko przemilczeć?

Steve westchnął głęboko i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– To jeden z powodów.

– Więc oświeć mnie, jaki jest ten drugi powód?

– Jest nieletni.

Nawet przez jego drżące palce James widział, że Steve był blady jak śmierć. Nic dziwnego. James nigdy nie podejrzewał przyjaciela o to, że byłby w stanie sprzedać mu podobną rewelację ze spokojem i nonszalancją. Ba, w ogóle nie spodziewał się po nim takich rzeczy. Już sam fakt, że umawiał się z facetem był dla Jamesa nie lada zaskoczeniem, ale to? Cholera, miał wrażenie, że pod jego nieobecność ktoś zastąpił mu kumpla nie do końca sprawnym sobowtórem.

– Steve. Spójrz na mnie.

Rogers niechętnie zabrał dłonie i utkwił spojrzenie przekrwionych oczu w Barnesie.

– Ile on ma lat?

– Siedemnaście.

– Dobra. To nie tak źle. Jest z tobą z własnej woli?

– Boże, Buck, o czym ty...

– Odpowiedz na pytanie.

– Tak, jest ze mną z własnej woli.

– Zmuszasz go do czegoś, czegokolwiek, na co nie ma ochoty?

– Nigdy.

– Dobra. Jest coś jeszcze, o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

– Buck, po co to przesłuchanie? Naprawdę uważasz, że byłbym w stanie...

– Kurwa mać! Steve! Już nie wiem, co byłbyś w stanie, a co nie! – warknął James bezradnie załamując ręce. – Kiedyś mówiłeś mi o wszystkim i nie miałem najmniejszego powodu, żeby wątpić w choć jedno twoje słowo, ale teraz?

– Przepraszam, nie chciałem...

– Jakim cudem on w ogóle jest w TARCZY? Z tego, co wiem, chodzi tam już od dłuższego czasu, a oni przecież nie mają w zwyczaju naginać swoich zasad dla potencjalnych rekrutów.

– Dla niego nagięli – prychnął Steve i po raz pierwszy od cholernie dawna James mógł ujrzeć jego uśmiech. – Tony jest geniuszem. Najprawdopodobniej jednym z najgenialniejszych ludzi na świecie. Fury po prostu nie mógł pozwolić, by w którymś momencie zszedł na złą drogę. Albo, co gorsza, został porwany przez jakichś psycholi.

– To ma sens. – James potrząsnął głową, odpędzając wątpliwość, czy zostanie w tak młodym wieku zwerbowanym przez TARCZĘ rzeczywiście było dobrym rozwiązaniem problemu. – I żebyś nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości: nie przeszkadza mi twój związek ze Starkiem. I nie nienawidzę go. Wiem, że mu na tobie zależy i to mi wystarczy. Nawet próbował mnie przekonać, że nie powinienem obijać ci mordy, ale sam rozumiesz, że w tej sytuacji nie miałem wyboru.

Przez chwilę jeszcze mierzyli się na spojrzenia, po czym parsknęli śmiechem i padli sobie w ramiona. Nie, James nawet nie podejrzewał, że wszystko od razu wróci do normy. Wiedział jednak, że byli na dobrej drodze. Czuł to w delikatnym drżeniu barków przyjaciela, słyszał w cichym, pełnym ulgi westchnieniu, które uciekło z jego ust, widział w iskrzących się w jego oczach łzach.

– Skończyliście już? – Podnieśli wzrok i spojrzeli na stojącego w drzwiach Starka i czającą się tuż za jego plecami Natashę. – Bo przyniosłem wam zimne okłady, bandaże i sprej antyseptyczny.

– Ach, Stark! Twój widok jest jak miód na moje serce! – zawołał James z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Daruj sobie, Barnes. Opatrzysz się sam, czy trzeba ci pomóc?

– Wolałbym, żeby zrobiła to jakaś urocza pielęgniarka.

– Tony jest naszą uroczą pielęgniarką – szepnęła konspiracyjnie Nat, na co Steve odparł szybko:

– Mi to nie przeszkadza.

– Zadzwoniłem do ojca. – Oświadczenie to było tak nieoczekiwane, że wszyscy w milczeniu wpatrywali się w Starka. Ten odwrócił wzrok i zbladł, po czym dodał ledwie dosłyszalnym szeptem: – Powiedziałem mu o nas, Steve.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że była tylko jedna osoba, z którą Steve bał się rozmawiać na ten temat bardziej niż z Jamesem. Howard Stark. Cóż, w sumie nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Ojciec Starka potrafił zachowywać się przerażająco nieprzewidywalnie, a taka rewelacja w jego przypadku miała potencjał, by skończyć się wojną domową.

– Może powinniśmy ich zostawić? – zapytała Natasha szeptem, prosto na ucho Jamesa. Ten tylko kiwnął głową, zgarnął dwa zimne okłady i bez słowa ruszył w kierunku kuchni.

Zdążył już zapomnieć, jak wyczerpujące potrafiły być walki ze Stevem. Chociaż nie włożył w nią całej siły i tak umierał z głodu.

– Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna – oznajmiła Natasha, gdy James próbował wepchnąć do ust kawałek sera, w czym przeszkadzał mu przyciśnięty do żuchwy okład.

– Och? – zapytał z nadzieją, że zabrzmiało to enigmatycznie i pociągająco. Mogło mu jednak nie wyjść tak dobrze, jak to sobie zaplanował, bo spojrzenie Natashy zupełnie go obezwładniło. – Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Zacząłeś jak skończony dupek. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi mówiły ci jasno, że nie powinieneś się w to mieszać. A mimo to postanowiłeś, że poukładasz Steve'owi życie, czy tego chce, czy nie.

– Wydawało mi się, że zamierzasz raczej wyliczać wszystko to, co zrobiłem dobrze.

– Wycofałeś się.

– Co?

– Dałeś sobie spokój. I dlatego jestem z ciebie dumna.

– Nic z tego nie rozumiem.

Natasha zaśmiała się cicho i podeszła tak blisko, że poczuł jej słodki zapach, dziwną mieszaninę dzikiej róży i czekolady, która ostro kontrastowała ze smrodem jego potu. Serce zaczęło bić mu tak szybko, że omal nie zakrztusił się serem, dlatego postanowił odłożyć na bok nadgryziony kawałek. Byłoby głupio, gdyby przez przypadek opluł dziewczynę swoich marzeń. I to tuż po tym, gdy po raz pierwszy była dla niego naprawdę miła.

– Wiem, że jesteś uparty. I nie przepadasz za Tonym. A mimo to postanowiłeś uszanować decyzję Steve'a, wycofać się i na odchodnym jeszcze pomóc im się pogodzić. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że rzeczywiście jesteś dobrym przyjacielem.

Z zażenowaniem stwierdził, że na jego policzki wpełzł rumieniec. Ale jak inaczej miał zareagować, gdy najpiękniejsza dziewczyna na świecie stała tuż obok i wyraźnie dawała do zrozumienia, że jest nim zainteresowana?

– Mogę wprowadzić drobną zmianę do naszej umowy? Bo niekoniecznie uśmiecha mi się chodzenie na randki ze Starkiem.

– Dlaczego nie? Przecież jest absolutnie uroczy. – Nat zaśmiała się cicho, widząc obrzydzenie na twarzy Jamesa. – Ale wiesz, nie potrzebujemy Tony'ego, żeby skoczyć na zapiekanki.

Serce podeszło mu do gardła, a potem zjechało między jelita i załomotało tak ostro, że aż poczuł to w kolanach.

– Na zapiekanki?

– Tak, tu niedaleko mają...

– Nie, nie, czekaj. Zapraszasz mnie na zapiekanki? Jak na randkę?

– Jeśli wyjście na zapiekanki jest dla ciebie wystarczająco doniosłe, by nazwać je randką, nie mi to oceniać.

– Każde wyjście z tobą, nie ważne gdzie, jest wystarczająco doniosłe.

Przez chwilę James bał się, że powiedział coś nie tak, że był zbyt ckliwy i pompatyczny. Zachowanie Natashy zdawało się jednak sugerować coś zgoła innego. Z zachwytem patrzył na jej zarumienione policzki, na jasne oczy spoglądające na niego z czułością zza zasłony gęstych rzęs. Czy właśnie to miał na myśli Steve, gdy kazał mu dać Nat do zrozumienia, że traktował ją poważnie? Cholera, Steve chyba naprawdę był w tym lepszy od niego.

– Masz piętnaście minut, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku – szepnęła Natasha, a jej usta były tylko o włos od jego własnych.

– Dla ciebie wszystko – odparł i rzucił się pędem do swojego pokoju.

Może nie do końca tak to wszystko zaplanował, ale nie zamierzał kręcić nosem. Skoro udało mu się dogadać z młodym Starkiem, to i jego ojciec nie powinien już patrzeć na niego spode łba. Steve też ewidentnie nie był samotny, a zatem tu również James odniósł sukces. No i Natasha...!

Natasha Romanoff zaprosiła go na zapiekanki. I nie upierała się, że to nie randka. Przeciwnie. Była bardzo zadowolona, gdy tak to nazwał. Spodziewał się miażdżącego zwycięstwa, ale jej spojrzenie, słodki uśmiech i dziwna nieśmiałość, której w ogóle się po niej nie spodziewał, uświadomiły mu, że wcale nie był na nie przygotowany.

A zostało mu tylko dwanaście minut, żeby wziąć prysznic, ogolić się, ubrać i...

Cholera, miłość naprawdę dodawała skrzydeł.


End file.
